A recessed light or down-light is a light fixture that is recessed into a cavity or a plenum above a ceiling within a room or space. When installed, the down-light allows light from a lamp or other light source to shine through a light source aperture in the ceiling surface, concentrating the light in a downward direction as a broad floodlight or narrow spotlight. The down-light interior is typically difficult to reach for inspection, repair, adjustment, or replacement of lamps since the ceiling forms a physical barrier between the room side and the ceiling cavity side.
Numerous ceiling frames for lighting down-lights are known in the art. Down-lights designed for recessing in a ceiling have been available for many years and designs and styles vary. Large light source apertures for down-lights are typically required in order to facilitate access for replacement of the light source and repair or replacement of any ballast, power supply, or other driver components. Larger light source apertures also facilitate inspection of electrical connections from below the ceiling without requiring special tools, difficult procedures, or complex designs. As the physical size of lamps and other light sources has significantly decreased over time, and the output and efficiency of said sources has significantly increased, there is current consumer demand in the market for recessed light fixtures with greatly reduced light source aperture sizes. To meet this demand new technologies are needed.
Regardless of trends toward smaller light sources, which have greater visual and aesthetic qualities and desirability, the light source aperture must remain of such a size as to allow for access to the above indicated components. The minimum size of the light source aperture is typically dictated by both electrical codes and national safety standards as related to the ability to conduct inspection and repair. In most down-light designs, the light source aperture is typically large enough for manual access to internal components.
A large trim ring has been a common solution to the need for accessibility for servicing and inspection of electrical components. Larger trim rings, however, often result in an appearance that is undesirable for consumers. They also add additional bulk and weight, which typically requires extra installation and finishing labor.
Another solution has been to utilize a smaller light source aperture where access to components is made possible above the ceiling, often requiring access panels located on the floor above. Remote access to power supplies and ballasts has been yet another common means of accommodating a smaller light source aperture. This approach relocates the necessary means of access to a less visible location away from the down-light, which invariably requires additional electrical wiring, construction and installation work, with increased costs as a result.
Some technological solutions that allow for a smaller light source aperture are evident in the patent literature. U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,350 discloses a down-light where a transformer housing can be pulled through an access point. A problem associated with the '350 patent lies in the difficulty of accessing the transformer housing by hand. Another problem with the '350 patent is the relative proximity of the compartment that houses the control gear to the heat producing light source, which can negatively affect the performance and lifespan of the control gear. U.S. Pat. No. 6,036,337 discloses a rotatable lamp assembly; however, the design does not, and is not, intended to improve access to components within the fixture. The side walls of the assembly of the '337 device have tracks on which the fixture can rotate. The '337 fixture only moves along the tracks in a rotational manner to alter the projection of light and provide different types of lighting.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,376,594 discloses a down-light having an assembly disposed in a housing, where a carriage moves along track and the socket can move horizontally or vertically. The '594 patent does not disclose a means for moving the electrical components into a position aligned with the light source aperture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,291,381 relates to a lighting fixture with a mounting system in which the components are not detached from the fixture (or the mount) and, therefore, cannot fall to the floor when being removed or installed and cannot be misplaced. The '381 patent does not disclose a means for repositioning components during removal from the fixture.
Thus, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a small light source aperture recessed down-light fixture that provides easy access for servicing of components behind the ceiling barriers. Also needed is a down-light fixture that can increase the lifespan of the control gear by distancing control gear components from the heat produced by the light source, but still allow all critical components to be accessible for servicing and inspection.